demon digimon x angel digimon
by Noah-dragoon
Summary: A story about lilithmon and seraphimon, and their trail of love they going to have.
1. Chapter 1

seraphimon x lilithmonby Nova-V-Dragoon12, 7 hours, 12 minutes agoFan Art / Fan Fiction / Romance

An love story between demon and angel

This is about two lover, a scared lilithmon, and a brave seraphimon, fall i love with each other, and willing do everything to be together.

Note they may be some bad grammar... sorry for it.

"Eh..." Lilithmon just waiting to see her biggest rush, seraiphmon. They know each other since they were young, sine she was mikemon, and he was angemon, ever since he been nice to her. He was the only one being nice to him, before he was crown as the king of of the sky kindom."...Come on lilithmon, you have enough courage to asked hm to live here... I have no where else to go." When seraphimon start to walk out the door, the moment she see him, her face turn feeling red than fainted.  
*Thud!*

"Hm?" Seraphimon start to walk to location where he hear something, later on he found he is her laying the floor, look very happy. "..." He pick her up and take her to the doctor. "Hello... someone here. Lillymon are you here?"

"Oh hello king seraphimon, what the problem?" She was under the table collecting the bottle that she drop by mistake. "Huh... is that a vile digmon that you carrying.' She believe all dark digimon are evil, thank to years of reading she did.

"Don't be like that old friend, eside I have afeelig that we meet before... like she was an old friend..." Ge look at lilithmon, really feel like they met.

"Okay than, I still can't believe you bring this.. this thing to my medical care... Lay her body on the bed." He just nod and do what she say. "hm... look like se just fainted with over excitement. But she going be fine..." She was upset see her live.

"Hey come on. maybe she nice and kind." He pat her on the back.

"Uh..." Lilithmon just work and shock from seeing lillymon. "Agh!" She move back. "W-W-Who are you? A-A-And where am I?" She look around than look at seraphimon. "It Seraphimon.. It you. "She start to smile at him. "...It n-n-n-nice to see you again after these years."

"...What you mean?"

"Don't you remember we met before since I was mike and and you were seraphimon?" After saying that, their was a jolt of memories that make him Redeemer the time.

"...That was you back than." She nodded at im. "But what you doing here? You support be back at your home." After hearing those word, she start to flown. "...Something wrong?"

"..They ban me for being weak, I have a hard time to being alive, I was lucky evolve to bastmon and than to lilithmon, and I was hoping that I can live here, beside I hear you do great things. making a daycare, helping your people and more."

"You know it?"

"Of course! I hear many!" She smile at him again happy or him doing those things. "So.. can you let this lilithmon live here... I have no where else to go..."

"...Okay, just come with me to you new room." Lilithmon start to cry with tear of joy.

"Thank you!" She hugged him. Which make him brush.

"Uh.. you welcome." When they left the room lillymon look piss.

"Great, look like we need change few plans..." She not really lillymon, but really MetalPhantomon, king of the undead digimon region, and most crulest king. "look like plan to rule have to be change now..." He walk to the room full of medicine and also where the real lillymon was in, being tie up while her mouth is cover. "By the time I get to your king you will work for me!" He close the door and transfer into lillymon again. "I need find a way fast."

"...So what my new room is small or big? Is it safe?" Lilithmon hold him tight.

"it big, and don't worry. I did promise never going to hurt you.'

"..Aw... you remember that too."

'I have to..." the moment they stop at the her bed room. Tey start to glaze at each other eyes feeling like they have a deep love connection.

end of part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf And Angel  
Part 2: Holo's dream.

As you knew, she dreaming about the family that she would have soon. to her it feel so weird, she have 4 girls and 3 boys, some have Lawrence's hair color, and some have her fur color, but they all have her wolf traits, and they live in a big house.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" The way her children called her, they look happy and excite. As for holo, she look very happy have children of her own, and also her own pack.

"okay kids, you got your mama's attention. What is it?" She just smile at them.

"Is papa really come back?" One of her daughter just say it, like they never see Lawrence for long time. "We really miss him."

"Of course your papa is coming back. I bet he miss us as much we miss him." The way her tone sound it like a very caring mother who do everything to protect them.

"Hey mama." One of her son look very curious. "Why do human don't live a long as us?"

"Because human's race are not great. Just asked your father, he is one of the human." She look sad notice he is one of the human's race.

"You mean papa was human?" Holo look at on of her little with disbelieve.

"What you talking about?" She wan't to know that she hearing correctly.

Papa was human remember? But you make him angel. How come you don't remember that mama?"

"No... no I don't. " Holo start to think how it possible make a human become an angel. Thank she hear a door open

"Hello, Holo, kids, I'm home!" The children look very happy after hearing Lawrence finally come back than run off to see him.  
"Papa! Papa! Papa!" They start to hugged him. "We miss you papa." one of their other daughter say what they thinking.

"I miss you kids too, so where you mother?" Holo just walk in wounder that it true about what they say. "Holo are you okay?" He notice she didn't look okay.

"Yes... I am okay." For moment she smile at him, and give him a big hugged. Later she start to see Lawrence have huge white wing. she was scared at first than happy for realizing that they going live together for long time.

"Holo... wake up... Holo... wake up."She just open her eyes and remember that it just a dream that she have.

"Lawrence why you wake me up? You don't know it rude to wake up your wife." She just stare at him angrily.

"I'm sorry Holo, but we just alive in the next town." Holo look around the town. "Don't worry I'll buy many apple you want for return. I hoping that they knew a place that we live in."

"..e too..." She could shake the feeling about that dream it seem real. too real for her case and soon become worried that something bad will happen to Lawrence.

-yeah it me, I hope you like this chapter, of pulling much though in this on, sorry that it mat be short, but the next one, will be longer, I planing put two chapter in one, bye for now. I know my grammar suck so no rude review.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three the baby digimons' plan

It been four day for the search, but they didn't able to found the one they looking for the one who take lillymon and hiandromon's place. *Those fools will never found me, I will assassinate seraphimon and everyone in my way!* Metalphantomon still disguise like pawnchessmon, wounder how, but he could ever since lilithmon start to living in the castle. *That damn lilithmon doesn't deserve to be a demon lord digimon! She so weak and an coward!* H Speaking of her, he found her picking up flower with the fresh level digimon helping the making them with flower crown for them. *Look at her, she doesn't earn to be existing!*

"Thank for helping us lady lilithmon." MetalKoromon walk up her. " This mean very much for us."

"You are very welcome." She smile at them. "Beside you don't have hands for so, so i figure I'll be your hand for your flower crowns." All the fresh digimon star to smile at her for the idea helping them.

*Weak! They should use their train the fresh level digimon and make into weapon! Don't make them act like weak children!* Their was a look of anger on metalphantomon's face. "DISGRACE!"

'Huh? ...did you say something pawnchessmon?" Pafumon Just stare at him right before he ask him that question. "Did you?"

"...Oh no... you might hearing things." *Those stupid fools, after I rule this place, I'll delete them!* "I must good now..."

*That feeling... it like... it like it come dark digimon, full with rage and anger.* Liithmon look ever more scard.

"Something wrong Lady lilithmon?" Paomon notice something off about her. And so does the other fresh level digimon

"Oh nothing, don't worry about me..." *I don't want them be afraid from know what I'm feeling..* She get up and go to throne room. "I need go tell lord seraphimon what happen..."

She let them alone. "I bet she going to kiss hm." Pichimon hoping that to happen.

"Don't be wrong! Thier no way that never happen!" Kiimon thinking she might be wrong.

"Come on kiimon pichimon might be right." Nyokimon was on her side. "Beside seraphimon need a new love."

"Here guys we spy on them." Puwamon start to come up idea do so. "And to so it the vent!"

"That great idea! The vent is the perfect thing! It connect to everywhere, even in the bathroom!" Punimon jump with joy.

"Okay lets go!" Metalkoromon go to the nearest vent opening. "This way my follow allies!" They all went in.

"This is the prefect time to give you these.." Pabumon put sorting on their head. "This will allow us to communication while are far!"

"This is a great idea pabumon!" They all went different way. of the vent. "Hey everyone can everyone here me?"

"Yep we can hear you jyarimon." all the fresh digimon reply at the same time.

"Alright first one found lady lilithmon and lord seraphimon is the winner!" They all say yeah and rush to found them.

"...Hey growlmon you hear something in the vent?" metalgreymon notice the noise in the vent.

"Nope, come on old friend lets train." metalgreymon just nod an walk away to the battle field.

"Man, I better careful, don't want someone notice i'm here." ketomon just making fast to get to lilithmon and seraphimon first. "I hoping the girls wrong! There noway it relate to those gross things!"

*Hm... no one here... good time to change back...* He he able to morph back to his true form ketomon saw him while going in the speed of light. *What was that?...? It must be nothing... But still this is not. I must delete them before they tell everyone.*

"...What was that an skeleton? Huh it must be my mind..." He chose to ingore it.

"Man I hope it a kiss like a fairy tale, like one about a poor girl marry to a noble king with a big heart." Conomon hoping it happen. "It be pretty great! I can see it now." She imagine that it start of lilithmon confess her love to him. than seraphimon kiss her, and after few months later they get married and have three digieggs of their own. "Aw that be reat ending for the, beside lord seraphimon really need a wife. He earn for all the good things he done."

"Lord seaphimon I have grave news." Conomon get to them first and jump for joy.

"What is it lilithmon."

"...It about what I felt... I felt their a dark digimon with us. the one who feel with hate and anger... I'm worry that if he feeling that... we all might die..." She start to cry. "I don't want that to happen."

"...I understand..." Seraphimon hold her. "But don't worry I'll found him, before things get out of hands."

"Aw this greating great!" Conomon didn't hear what they say but thinking it something relate to the hugging they going. "Hey guys I found them and they are hugging!" All the female digimon just cheer, as for the boy just don't like it. "..But no kissing yet. Or no romance yet. We should help them."

"How we can help them conomon?"

"We can boost their romance level. I have a feeling that they meant to be together."

"Pichimon is right and it our job to bring them closer!" Petitmon fly back to out f vent. "And I know how we need make them have a romantic date."

"okay girls lets do it!" al the girls come out of the vent start planing.

"...What just happen?"

"...I don't know, but we may well help the girls." All the boys come out of the vent and follow the girls. "Hey we're helping too!"

"Oh good we need do it night it very much romantic too. but first we need go get my big sister, we need her help with this part. And I bet MarineAngemon would like to be part of it."

"Be part of what, Pichimon?" MarineAngemon just float to them.

"Oh good you hear, we have a plan about bringing lord serephimon and lady lilithmon together!"

"So tis is... A LOVE MISSION!" She shout with great joy. "Of COURSE I CAN HELP LOVE IS WHAT MAKE THE WORLD AROUD FOR THE MOST BEING!"

"Great let-" MarineAngemon grab all of them get already.

"No time wasting! Lets go somewhere we have a chat while no one listening!"

"Hey sis slow down!" They went to a forest to talk about the plan is. "okay guys the plan is you make lilithmon go to the royal garden, same for searphimon but make sure you do do while they are separated. They might fiure what going fast. Later we bring them together with a romantic dinner they going to have together, while we set the mood for them."

"Okay but we need get octomon and burgermon to agree on it."

"I pretty much sure they well. They rarely make make food relate to romantic stuff... He love ake those when seraphimon have a lover."

"Do you know i pround of you kids, yo want seraphimon have new love, he need move on and that lilithmon ma be the only one waht can do it." MarineAngemon smile at them.

meanwhile:

"Eh...eh..." Lilithmon look around make sure she didn't found that dark digimon's present.

'Everything alright?"

"EK!' She turn and notice it just lillymon poke her by surprise.

"Oh sorry lilithmon. So what you doing?"

"We-well..." She explain to lillymon what she felt when she helping the babies.

"Wow, it remind me the same moment i felt something like that from Phantomon's present... This is getting more and more scared...just the thought of Phantomon return give me the creep."

"And I-I don't want to meet him. So i looking around where the aura come from..." She look worry. 'That way nothing bad happen to seraphimon..."

"Oh you don't something bad go happen on your boyfriend?" She wink at her.

"Ek?! H-H-He not my boyfriend!" She start to brush red as a tomato.

"Don't worry i keep your little crush on seraphimon secret." She just laugh. "So who their when you felt the present.. beside the babies.."

"...just one of the pawnchessmon. and that it..."

"So it could be on the them. I one it." She start to search for one of the pawnchessmon that have the same aura that lilithmon felt.

"...Beware lillymon..." She went differnt dirction where lillymon went. "I hope nothing bad will happen..." She start to talk one of the pawnchessmon. "Hey have you seen one of the other pawnchessmon acting weird?"

"Well i seen of them acting very strange, away walk to unknown place without letting any of us know. and he disobey few of the order and don't do any work. And we away do work, even though we don't want to... But it all worth it when we get week off."

"Thank for it." She start to search for the strange pawnchessmon that the other pawnchessmon descripe. "I need find him soon."

meanwhile:

"..." Seraphimon doing his own search. seeing proof that phantomon really gone., by going to the place where he have his battle. "He gotta be gone... He search for an item. "...Where is that dark staff..." He just found the place where the staff was bury. "..Oh no... with that staff, the user can transform into eveyone, but only phantomon can do it..." Like that he was able put the piece about fake lillymon and fake hiandromon. "So that mean... he alive..." He went back to the throne to think of the plan to find him. "..I can't believe he live... so that dark aura she felt... it from him..." He start to worry for lillymon more. "...I can't afford lose another love one..."

meanwhile:

"Come on, where is she." MetalKoromon looking for lilithmon as it her part of that plan, as for Dodomon get seraphimom, and the other fresh digimon with he help of marineangemon getting the dinner set. 'Aw there she is!" She rush to her. "Lilithmon."

"Hm.. what is it metalkoromon?"

"Can you come with me?" Lilithmon just nod and follow metalkoromon to the garden.

meanwhile:

"This is horrible..." He seem getting worry by a second he thinking what to do if he start to attack now.

"Hello lord seraphimon. I want you to follow me to the garden."

"What is it dodomon?" He follow him.

"It something what you need..."

*...This better not be phantomon's trap, I know he go that low.* When they reach to the garden their was a table middle o the arnden, while the moon light shine on the pond as lilithmon was at the doorway to the garden.

"uprise. it a dinner date with lilthmon, lord seraphimon." Seraphimon just brush and than nod.

"Thank you..." He walk up to lilithmon and take to the dinner table.

"What is this?" lilitmon start to brush again.

"It just a date that the fresh digimon just make for us.." He pull out a chair for her.

"T-T-Thank you." She brush more.

"You're welcome." He smile at her, and start to eat together.

"Aw is that sweet.. we better go now children.' all of the agree with MarineAngemon and went back to their own room.

"...Hey lilihmon i need tell you.. i know who the digimon that able do the disguise like lillymon and hiandromon... but i don't want to say it.. i know how you are... and i'm afraid he might go after you.." He look worry. "So i need be at my side all of the time. even mean you have to sleep with me..."

"Ek!? B-B-But why?"

"..Because i love you..." He remove his hamlet and kiss her.

".." For the moment she was shock than kiss him back. "I love you too, and it that digimon iconnect to the same one with the one with dark aura."

"...It does..." Lilithmon start to look more worry. "Don't worry, i'll protect you.. just please don't leave my side." He put his halmet back on and grab her hand.

"..Please do so.. i hear what happen to your first love, and i wan you be heart broken again when i die.." She start to hugged him.

"Ready go to bed honey?" Lilithmon brush even more when he called her honey and she just nod, and walk back to seraphimon's bed room to sleep.

"I can't believe we going to sleep together." They start to get dress to bed.

"Yeah.. me too.. Good night.." He kiss her again, than get in bed.

meanwhile:

"..." Metalphantomon disguise as BanchoLeomon. "...Hm to end this soon i must find a way to get to seraphimon, but how.." He notice seraphimon's right hand omnimon was there talking to the digimon. with that he ot idea. "I got it now. i will disguise as his right hand man and strike at him at the time is right..."


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four - The Fallen Ruler

Ever since lilithmon learn that seraphimon love him, she worry about what might happen since she learn the fact that his sworn enemy phantomon still live, yet still don't know that he evolve into metalphantomon. "Oh what to do? Should I keep being with lord seraphimon's side, or leave the place and search for safety?"

"Hey what you doing?" Lillymon just behind her.

"Oh hello lillymon, I'm just worry at the fact that the creep digimon phantomon still alive..." She look around.

"I know what you mean ever since he tell me the news i'm bit jump also..." Lilymon give her support by pat her on the back. "But hey at least other are fine."

"Yeah for now." She look down.

"Come on Lilithmon you need to be calm."

"You're right, but it hard when you in my case..."

"That true." At the moment Lilithmon just look at the time.

"Oh, I better go it almost time for me to read the story for the children digimon." She rush off to the library to search for prefect book for the baby digimon.

"She really care about the children. Hm I'm won't be surprise she scream of joy when she learn she going few of her own." She walk off to her office.

At the library, Lilithmon was gathering many book already. "I bet the children will love these story." She smile at she imagine the look of the baby level digimon's face as they hear the story, than at the moment she someone come. At first she thinking act calm and try to relaxed, but since knowing metalphantomon walking around she try her best to make sure she sneak off without it notice an figure coming up to her,and from it she found hidden room, and walk in with it she able see what going. And spot a digimon acting weird.

"..Good no one around." It reveal it was metalphantomon, Lilithmon was more scared than before she froze in safe she watch. "Now i need focus my attack on my attack on seraphimon." As Lilithmon watch him he change again into into her. "This well kill him with one blow." Lilithmon scared to gasped with fear as she move back she found secret hallway at first she fear what lead to it, but she fear that she will lose seraphimon and get blame for what she didn't do. At the moment she found many route in hidden hallway, at the moment she become very scared to point move yet she have no choice, so gather all her courage and run off on one of the route to search to the end, when she found hidden door to the throne room and saw seraph was their all alone.

"Seraphimon." At the moment he thought he things than he notice her where the painted. ""Come in you in trouble." At first he thought it might be trap, but than he know it not and fly to t and when in.

"So what you want to tell what it is." At the moment they hear foot step. She close the door, and show him what it is, he notice their another Lilithmon. "wha? Is that phantmon?"

"...Yes and no my love.." She look down. At first he don't know what he mean than he reveal his trueself, at the mometn he get it, he know metalphantmon is phantmon.

"I see look like it going more than i thought, I must fight him now or soon." From the idea it make her jump.

"N-no you can't what if you're not strong enough, or he cheat and you end up getting scatter over the digiworld?" She start to cling on to him hoping to make sure he won't take that risk.

"I'm sorry, but i have to what if you end up dead like my first lover." He sound worry from it she give his word.

"Okay but be careful i don't want lose you too..." From it he hugged her.

"I'll be back for you I promised." At the moment he walk out and to face Metalphantmon. "Phantomon... or should i say metalphantomon..." He respond after seraphimon called his name.

"So you know who I am, that good i getting tried using many form to get close to you." He change into his real form. "Now than you better hand over your kingdom or I'll destroy you and your weak lover along everyone in this sky zone."

"You know I won't let you do that, all the demon from the present of and past work hard to build this for future digimon that were holy and winged digimon go to for peace, and i won't you take it for your own personal reason! Strike of the Seven Stars!" He able drew first attack at him as Metalphantomon able to block it.

"Still have same move, weak, let me show you my new power! Nightmare Slash!" He he unleashed dark energy wave from his scythe. and and gave great damage to Seraphimon.

"N-" Lilithmon cover her mouth as she watches seraphimon wounded from his the fighting

"You see you're weak, and this new form is sign that i need rule this kingdom!"

"Y-You're wrong, You don't earn right rule anything you tyrant! Hallowed Knuckle!" Metalphantomon able to dodge it.

"Time for you die! Death storm!" Like that he able defeated seraphimon. "Hm...? Damn still alive. I need make sure he never interfering my destiny." He he rise his scythe and about to kill him before lilithmon jump in and grab Seraphimon. "Oh it you the weak demon lord you don't earn the title."

"that maybe true but at least I'm not cold heart like you!" At the moment she start to cry as she hold seraphimon's unconscious body.

"Heh you really are one pathetic excuse for a demon lord!" He try to kill her along with seraphimon, but she able escape and run for safety.

"Need place to hide!" She look every where to find good place to stay hidden until he woke from the state he in right now. So she hide behind the bookshelf and try to stay away from the tyrant. "...Seraphimon... Wake up... please you need wake up.' She start to hold him closer. "You gotta wake up. Come on. I need help." Start to carry him again and try to find medical room. "Don't worry I'll get Liliymon.' She end up going on the the route on far left as she hoping it go well. "Come on, let it be the medical room." She open it and it was the outside. "Nope, but better make this our last resort." She went back in and try to search to in 3rd route. "Come on on, let it be the medical." AS she open door number 3 she found a dungeon. "...I didn't we have one.." She sound very scared.

*Agh!* She got more scared as she notice Metalphantomon was coming and quickly went back in. "Come out you coward! I can sense you are!" He start smash the door down, she quickly runaway.

"That was close... But only two path left, where to go?" She fear what happen, their path to left hoping to get fear away, yet fear it no the right room, as their othr room possible it the right room, but Metalphantomon could be near too. "Come on Lilithmon do it for your sweet heart." She went on the road on the right and and stop at the end of the path. "...Please let it be right room.." As she open she realize it is the right room along Lilymon there too. "Lilymon!" She turn and look surprise on her as she see the king, nearly dead.

"What happen!"

"it Phantomon , he digivolve Metalphantomon, Seraphimon didn't have a chance."

"That horrible we need treat his wound quickly!" At the moment they hear loud roar.

"come out and die lilithmon!" Metalphantomon was getting more angry as lilithmon grew more scared.

"That him. We need get out of here!" She grab lilymon and run.

"Where to go lilithmon?" She tell lilymon there secret exit that lead to outside as he final resort, they have no choice but leave the kingdom for seraphimon's shake. "..okay it seems we have no choice... i hope our king get well soon and save the people, they run as fest they can, hoping to reach the outside.

"So where we go after we escape from this place."

"We're going to forest where i learn to take care of people i hope the forest have something that we need to heal him fast!" When they at outside, Metalphantomon was watching them.

"..That shame, i was hoping i finally kill seraphimon, doesn't matter, they have return sooner later, and time they return i'll be ruler of this kingdom..." He break thought the door that lead to the thron of seraphimon and sit in it. "bow down to your new king! Seraphimon is gone!" all the digimon start to feel upset knowing he is gone and Metalphantomon is the new ruler. "Now get ready as i crush your hope and dream!"

"..." Lilithmon and Lilymon are at a forest, that is very faraway to the sky kingdom. And lilithmon still with Seraphimon waiting for Lilymon gather the things she need in order to wake up searpimon. "...Lilymon, did you gather the thing we need to help him?"

"Yeah, but we need make sure he drink." Lilithmon nodded and lift his mask only to point the lip and make him drink. "...Now we wait..." They been waiting for 3 day. And Lilithmon become more worry wounder what if he never woke and star to lose hope, but than she hear something from Seraphimon.

"uh...what happen... where am i?"

"Seraphimon! You're alive!" She hugged and start to cry again, but with tear of joy.

"Of course i am my dear Lilithmon... Where am i?"

"At the forest... you been unconscious 3 whole days, you about to die unitol i grab you nd escape... i know i shouldn't get in the fight... but i don't lose you!" She to cry with tear and regret and fear.

"..Don't cry Lilithmon if you didn't do it. than i'll be gone, and you might be too... or worst." he start hugged her. "...and it seems i'm not strong enough as i remember. I fail to protect my kingdom..." He look down.

"it not your fault it just you're not ready by that time honey..." He give him some nut and berry that lilymon found. "...So what yo going do now?"

"...Start training and fight back Metalphantomon and get our home back."

Sorry i screw up few thing it been long time i did this people


End file.
